Space of Dreamy Green
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: After some time has past, things changed after the tale of World of Bubbly Blue. Where will things lead now, with Bubble's nightmare long gone? And what about the others, who worry the threat from before is still out there and waiting? AU, OOC, ButchxBubbles tale. Read and Review.
1. Where Now Princess?

Part 1: Where Now

Many things happen when time passes, if your eyes aren't open to see it. You could miss it and be surprise what time can do.

Even in a small town, called Pineoaks, where little to nothing seems to change. Oh, you'd be wrong.

Though the small town is known for its fantastic landscapes, the town's people themselves find it more wonderful at night, with the full moon casting down on them and the tiny twinkling stars beaming with children's wishes.

And for those wishes to come true, all the children must be in bed and with dreams filled with unknowing futures for them.

"Mommy . . . " A little girl of six called out when a passing shadow was seen under the opening of her door.

It open to show a young woman of twenty-three enters, with her blonde pulled back and only touching her shoulder blades. A frilly night of light powered that match her eyes went down to her knees and walked bare footed to her child.

"Yes, honey?" She asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Can you tell me a story? I can't sleep."

The little girl's mother only smiled and started to walk over to the bookshelves on the other end of the room.

"No, Mommy."

Her mother stop and looked back to her child.

"I want to hear The Green Knight." Saying with a smile, which brought her mother back to her bed, sharing with her being in the mother's lap and the blanket covering them.

"In a far off place where love and wrath were at whit's end with each other, tore a phenomenal kingdom to rubble . . . "

A night like this was always normal, but what would anyone do to change it just a bit. Even to this sad tale that has been told a hundred times, for once have a happy ending.


	2. Other Side Of The World

Part 2: Other Side

"I haven't found anything else. This case has gone cold."

"I guess it could be worst."

"How you are brothers been lately?" Asking as he took a sip of coffee.

The other shrugged. "Fine."

"A little more info would help me a bit more here."

"What is there to say? Boomers been busy with work . . . and Butch . . . "

"Misses her deeply."

"You could say that, man, I mean this is first for me to see him like this. Even back then."

"Sad, isn't?"

"I can't let this case go cold. You have to find her."

His fist banged against the table, enough to state his point. Not enough to cause a scene.

"I understand, Brick, I really do. You just have to give it time."

"Time I don't think Butch has, I know he's hiding it. But . . . "

A phone went off.

Brick's buddy answered it.

"Yes . . . I see and is back up proof to this . . . Hmm . . . All right, see you then."

"Work?"

He nodded. "Best to call this a day, Brick, I'm needed back at the station."

"Yeah."

"Stay strong. Not only for yourself, okay?"

"Right, later."


	3. To Wounded To Go Forward

Part 3: Wounded

A life may have the meaning, but no all use it right. Some would use it as gamble; taking bets far from what they are able to do. Another choice is the simpleton; taking no chances, going a path that is worn out from others who also walked once upon a time. Others would like to live the blind way; having no idea what's to come and just takes it. And sadly, the last one is the broken way.

The title alone of that life, is best not too spoken of, when some have no idea of how that life really is.

"Butch?"

The black spiky hair boy turns from the closest too toward his door to his bright blonde baby brother.

"What?"

"You just woke up?"

"Yeah, getting ready for work now. I want to help Miss. K before streets get too crowded."

"All right, tell her I said hi."

He nodded, and only stopped mid way when he notices his brother was still at the door.

"Anything else you wanted to add?"

"Um, next week is going to be really big, and . . . "

"Tell your girlfriend. I'll be there."

"You sure? I mean, I can tell her something came up and . . . "

"No, if I don't move forward now. I can regret it later."

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"Nope, but I know she would want me to be there."


	4. I Got News For You!

Part 4: News For You

The day is calm, small mists' glide through the air. Rain will be light later on.

"Miss. Nium, I have some news for you?"

The young teacher looked up to the man who enters the empty classroom.

"Principal Sashepia, what are you so happy about?"

"What? You didn't hear? The others sure have and all about you."

"Jim." Stating flatly to get the man to calm down.

"Yes, yes, sorry. That job opening you want, remember?"

"Yes, I have. About a month I sent that in."

"You got it. Pack your bags. You're off too much better and great chances."

She jumps out of her seat and went to shake the man's hand. Who only could reply.

"Thank you."

"Don't think nothing of it. This is for you and your little girl. You have earned it. Go luck."

"Again, thank you." And rushed off to get her daughter and share the news to her.

Principal Sashepia stayed behind and locks up for the bubbly woman. Now wondering how to break it to the children on Monday.


	5. Meeting of the Past

Part 5: Meeting

"There have better, be a good reason to have call me?"

"No you can leave."

He sighs, ignoring the joke and takes a seat at the large table among the others.

"Go on."

"Yes this meeting has been called for a certain reason. And the reason does not leave this room. Understand."

"Just spill it already." Another man said, really tried and anger that he was here on his day off.

"Information came back the higher-ups and reported that our missing person, number 334294B5 has been found."

"That's great and the reason for telling us is because?"

"He's dead. I wasn't going to say anything at first, but that was until many others before this came up the same way."

"Any other Info about this?"

"The paramedics have also found that each person died the same way and from the same site."

"So, this is just another copy cat, like that whack job from Salt Lake, or that creepy necrophilia in Rolla."

"No this thing is different. A copy cat? Maybe. But the targets are the main focus."

"How so?"

"They came from bad home life."

"Is there any kind that good?"

"Remember the case six years back? If you don't, then leave the station."

"Wait. You mean that father of those triples? How is he part of this?"

"That is information that I didn't even get."


	6. The Big Move!

Part 6: Moving

A simple word that it is. For doing one thing and then another. Having many meanings, but only a few displays it for others.

Moving to a new place.

Moving on.

Moving forward in life.

Moving back to a simpler time.

Moving about, for the feeling of staying bothers oneself.

Moving . . .

"This is big move for us, Alina."

"Yes it is, mommy." The girl said from her car seat, seeing her mother putting the last box next to the child in the open seat.

Making a slight pause.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm . . . " Checking the safety-belts once more.

"Will we find him there?"

The mother didn't say anything but closing the side back door and headed for the driver seat.

"Wave bye to the old home, honey."

The sounds of her little Alina were all she heard as she drove down the road.

Only thinking of this big move, they have done.


	7. This Is A New You?

Part 7: New

"This seems a bit um . . . how to put this, babe? Much?"

"Boomer, you don't know what this means to me, so please, hush and hold." Tossing another bag his way.

Which he was able to catch with ease.

"Yeah, fine, but Bloo . . . " He was cut off when a scarf was around him, pulling his face to his girlfriend. Shutting him up with a kiss. "Do you want it in bold colors or in combos?" With a love-struck grin.

"I'm thinking; bold."

"Fits you." Fixing himself after the sudden happy juice was implied. "I'll take these to the car then. And maybe get a coffee."

"Then would you . . . "

"Strawberry coconut, ice, blend of white chocolate and mint. Low-fat whip cream and a straw not to mess with your lipstick?"

"You know me so well."

"It's call being whip hun." Giving a blunt look.

"You never complain at night?"

Saying with a smile. "Yep, see you in a bit."

Leaving the fabric store, hoping not to drop anything. Thinking to himself, why did the parking lot have to be so far away? And to add fuel to the fire, the streets were flock with people. The chances to fall on his ass, drop the bags, and run into someone scored higher than last time.

And chances for all three to happen. One hundred percent!

"I'm so sorry!" And the young woman helps him.

"Nah, it's fine. I was pretty much walking blind." Getting the rest, before finally seeing the woman that help him.

His eyes went wide in shock and she could only copy.

"Boomer?"

"Hey Cutey, long time no sees." Saying with a smile, covering the hurt, he had. "Walk with me, talk with me. We need to catch up." Adding in as they headed to the parking lot.

Unlocking the navy blue BMW and opening the trunk of it.

"So . . . "

"Long story, Boomer."

"Just happy your okay." Saying as he places the bags away. "He misses you."

"No one would ever miss me."

"Well, I did. And your sisters. Brick and Butch seemed like lost puppies without a cause."

"I hurt a lot of people, huh?"

"Duh, sweety. It's called being loved so very much."

"But, I'm not ready."

She watched him close the trunk, leaning against it, looking at her. His hands resting on the top. With his street clothes looking baggy on him, like those years ago.

Sharing a few more words. About everything for the past years from when she left the city. Leaving behind many worry.

"You want me to be quiet about this. Angel, I don't think I can . . . "

"Please."

"You know I can't say no to those eyes. But, Bubbles, for everyone sake, you come clean. Not just for me. But for Butch. And everyone else."

"I will. I just don't want to make any more mistakes."

"He took that bullet for you. Not a mistake from how I see it."

"Well, that is just how different we are."

"Yes indeed, for this person for me, is not who I remember from then." Adding with a woeful smile.


	8. Healing Is A Good Start

Part 8: Healing

"Thanks again Butch, you have been such a big help lately."

"The least I could do for you, Miss. K." Picking up another box of can food. "You want this where?"

"Back cover, please."

He did what was told.

"You'd been doing okay, hun?"

"What makes you say that, Miss. K?"

"Well, you look like your healing is all."

"Might want to add more to that." Turning to her with a smile, moving around the kitchen, closing a few covers along the way.

"I think you would understand, when you see it for yourself."

He shrugged his shoulders to her words. "Okay, I'm healing then."

"Many would be proud to know this."

"Yeah." Taking in a sharp breath of ward off a painful odd thought.

"Do you think after, later today, some of the kids and me are going to yard."

"I doubt Mitch was much of a flower guy, Miss. K."

"No I don't think so. But if you could?"

"Sure, let me go home and change into some more formal and I'll meet you there"

"Alright."

"Oh, one other thing." Placing a card down. "Big deal, I guess."

Miss. K just smiles and watches Butch leave for home.


	9. Seeing An Younger Me?

Part 9: Seeing

A was a trick of the light.

That's all it was.

"Butch..."

"Hmm..." Looking to his older brother with tired eyes.

"You okay? You've been out of it since the epitaph speech."

Placing flowers done on slate that had the name, Geena Lureson. Both then, thought it would be good to see this grave after the last few before it.

"No, it's nothing."

"Okay. Well, today is your turn to use the gym for class. Try to stay on your feet. Or the kids thinking the toughest teacher is losing his edge." End with a smirk.

"Ha, very funny." Starting to walk on the long stone path that cut its way through the cemetery. "See you at Blossom and Boomer's place."

"Wait, I thought I just tell you, Butch, what happen those months back, wasn't your fault." Brick stated to his little brother. "Mitch did those things on his own. And..."

"I know why." Turning to face him. "I was there, damn it. I can't seem to do anything right!"

"Butch..." Brick called out when his brother started to run.

He kept running. Hoping for those sites that blinded him would go away.

Butch knew it wasn't his fault. Nothing ever seem to be, when Brick would blame it on someone else. To keep him out of harms way.

Their father walking out on them, that was his fault, not his fault that he look the most different from his brothers.

Geena, the mother of three, who died coming home in a car crash, hoping to get home in time for a certain boy's birthday.

Carrying a gun that would someday shed blood onto his hands, wasn't his choice, for the place he lived.

Meeting the girl who made him act a little different and then have left out of fear. That wasn't his fault, that he didn't think he strong enough for her. No matter what, he would have taken that bullet.

The death of Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson, was not his fault at all. That gang just happen to be there while they were hanging out by a market. Ending that day in nothing but blood.

_Yeah Brick none of these things were never my fault. I could have done something!_

Butch could see that.

But not the small child bumping into him.

"Sorry mister."

Tilting his head toward the child, having his mind do an inner jump of surprise of the kid. If not for the blue eyes, he could have looked a little girl self when he was that age.

"No harm done, where's your mom?"

Panicking that this kid was ditch or something.

The kid shrugged. "I don't know. The crowd was to big and my hand slip from her's."

Seeing and hearing this before himself, he prayed for the latter choices that were running around in his brain.

"Uh, come on, I'll take you to the police and you can tell them what happen."

"Okay mister."

"You can call me Butch." Saying in a tone to lighten the dark mood away from the small child.


	10. A Finding Like No Other

Part 10: Finding

"Hey, Joe, I got another file for that whack job of yours." Placing down on Joe's deck, who was looking through many others.

Two weeks of working hours were slowly taking a toll on him.

"Um . . . "

"If you ask for me to take a break, I'm going to say no." Saying with tiredness and brought the new file closer to him.

"Well, no . . . Joe, that new file there, the victim is in the hospital and under the knife as we speak."

"A fresh lead?"

"Yes. And they're sending DNA samples for transgenic. End of the month at the latest for results."

Joe open the file, his body stiffens, brows rise for the eyes to widen what was in the file.

"Joe?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"You know Brick Lureson?"

"Yeah, the eldest son of the mother that died in that rain storm crash of '84. What about him?"

"I need you to bring Brick, just him, here. I need to have a word with him."

"For what?"

"Of this . . . disturbing find of ours."

"When?"

"The sooner you get out of my office and in your car, to head to his place. And then rush straight back here." Glancing up to his buddy. "So about an hour ago!"

And his friend bolted out.

"Brick, I hope you're the kind of guy who is like the calm type." Looking down at the file once more.


	11. I Kid You Not!

Part 11: Kid

"And you just found her wandering on the streets?"

"Well, not wandering. Just didn't know where to go."

"Butch . . . I know your back story. A bloody one at that." The officer stated. "And I know you would never do anything that would imperil children safety. So, I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." Butch was finally able to say, after three hours to prove his story. "So, will she be staying here?"

"Until we can find any family in the area, yes."

Butch was about to add something, when something caught his eye. Turning fully to see his brother.

"Brick?"

"Butch? Aw man, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing. I swear. I was just keeping a kid off the street. I swear."

"All right." And started to head up the stairs with a cop to the upper levels.

"Wait . . . why are you here?"

"A friend of mine wanted to see me. Want to come?"

The cop that was taking him up stairs, pauses when hearing his words. "No, wait, Mr. Lureson, my partner, Whitfer, he only asks for you and you alone."

"That may be, Officer Edison, but you told this was a family crisis. Butch is my family and needs to hear it as well."

"But . . . "

"I have no doubt that he'll be mad. But he should know that I never gave a damn about his rules or such. So, if you please . . . " Gesturing to the stairs. "Lead the way." Then look to his brother. "Come on."


	12. Waking Up Is Now A Good Thing

Part 12: Waking Up

"With the bad state she was in, there was no sign of showing if she was to awaken."

"And now?"

"The patient will wake up when she thinks it's the right time. For now let her rest. But you can see her, just don't wake her."

"Okay, thank you, Doctor."

The two men watch the doctor leave for another patient.

"I'll go call Boomer and tell him where we are."

"Okay."

"Butch . . . "

"Yeah . . . " Turning to his older brother going into the room.

"Smile. She's back."

He only gave a shrugged to Brick's words.


	13. Holding In The Truth

Part 13: Holding

"You knew?"

"Don't be upset, Butch! There was a reason!"

"Better tell me before I castrate you."

"I-I can't."

"Boomer!"

"Why not ask her?! Or better yet, Alina!"

"Bubbles's girl?"

"Yes." And leaves the apartment for a breather.

Leaving his older brother with the tiny sleeping girl on the couch. Seeing that he didn't have the heart to wake her, Butch just fixes the blanket to cover her better. Taking a seat in the open spot on the couch, using his hand that was close to Alina's head, stroking her hair.

"Mommy . . . "

Butch hushed her back to sleep, not ready to face the thoughts that were rushing through his head.


	14. Needed Information

Part 14: Information

"There better be a reason, about why your back to bother me."

"The results are in."

"Please tell me it's good news."

"And then some, Joe."

"And the news of the girl?"

"A plus. The chief said that once your done looking through the file. We can head over to the hospital for further questions."

"Good to hear."


	15. You Are Going To Share

Part 15: You Are

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss. Nium."

"I'm glad I could help." Croaking out of her sore throat.

The cops nodded their heads as they left the room, leaving the young woman to rest.

Not long, a cheerful child runs in.

"Mommy!"

"Alina!" Opening her arms wide to catch her child. "I'm so happy that your okay."

"You too, Mommy!" Hiding her baby face in her mother's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"Me three."

The unknown voice made Bubbles looks up to see a face, a face she should have seen sooner.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"We got a lot of things to clear up, huh?"

The man rose an eye brow to her words. "No, duh, sweetheart."

"It is good to see you."

"Same here."

As Alina finally calmed down, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Butch took a seat by the bed, and warmed from the cop that sat there before.

Without knowing both took a deep breath, getting ready to speak.

Only one of many questions floats in both their heads.

_**Where to start?**_


	16. Taken To A New Level

Part 16: Taken

"This is a bit much to take in."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, Joe." Looking to the added files that seem to have come out of nowhere.

"All this shit on one guy. That we can put away for years to come. And we can't touch him."

"A great lawyer he has."

"I know I promise Brick . . . " Taking a slam slip of coffee. "But this has to be done."

"Would it be better to ask, after his little brother's big day?"

"It would show not to be seen as the bad guy."

His partner tries not to laugh at his words.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know we change roles is all."

Joe shakes his head. "You are a moron, Ryan."

Ryan just shrugs his shoulders. "Take my word as it is . . . "

"And . . . "

"I think it is time to be the bad guy, Joe." Giving a blunt look.

Joe nods and reaches for his office phone.


	17. No Way This Day Is All Bad

Part 17: No

"Not going to happen."

"You don't really get a say in this. Not your choice."

"In a way it is."

"Butch!"

"Brickford!"

"Stop it. Both of you." Bubbles cut in, before things got ugly.

"But . . . "

"Butch, your brother has a point. This needs to be done."

"My buddy doesn't want to, Butch." Brick stated. "He's a man who rarely breaks a promise and when he does . . . "

Butch only glared at him, not wanting to hear anything his brother has to say.

"Look, Butch. Joe is giving Bubbles time to rest up and it'll be after the wedding."

"And you want to sit on the side lines. Wait for this ass to be toss to the wolves. And try not to worry that he walking scot-free til then. Hell no."

"Butchy, you're worried over nothing."

Brick's young brother gives an airy laugh and leaves the room.

"He'll come around."

"Yeah . . . "

"Bubbles, your going to be signed out soon?"

She nodded.

"Just thought I warn you, there is going to be three young women waiting for you at home. One is going to be happy and the other two will, most likely give you a long speech."

Bubbles gave a light laugh.

"I'll be back in a moment. Need to check on Mr. Moody. Later."

She waved with a tiny smile.


	18. Short Lived?

Part 18: Short

"Mommy!"

"Yes, what is it, Alina?" Stopping short from washing tinting dishes, to hear her.

"It's too short!"

"Butch!"

"Yeah-yeah. I'm on it!" She could hear her lover head to where their kid was.

"I thought you took care of that?"

"No, I should have. Last time I put Boomer in charge in something."

Bubbles let a small giggle out.

Going back to finishing the plates, but stop.

Her Shoulders gave a shudder, about what a cold wind would do.

Shaking it off.

Not taking in the back door opening, putting white noise to shame.


	19. Judgement Day For The Damn

Part 19: Judgement

"On the day 15th of June, will you, Mr. Lureson, please tell us the event in your words."

Butch took a deep breath, his green eyes glance over to his family as a sign that everything was going to be okay.

"Around 12:32 or so, my family and I were just done with lunch. Seeing we still had time before we had to go to, my brother Boomer, house."

"For what?"

"A practice run for his and his fiancée, Blossom, wedding. Our daughter is the flower girl."

"Yes, your girlfriend stated before that you went to help her with her dress."

"Yes."

"Where were you before helping your daughter?"

"Livingroom, finishing wrapping the gift, while Bubbles was cleaning the dishes."

"A while before, Bubbles said, when the intruder came, what brought to her?"

"I heard something glass break and something as a struggle. I told Alina, our daughter to stay in our room. And to call the police. I rushed to where Bubbles was . . . "

"And . . . "

"I saw her on the floor being strangle."

"And who in this room was doing the motion?"

Keeping his anger in check, raising his hand, pointing to a man. Who he wished was dead.

"That monster, Mr. Smith."

The lawyer looks over to the judge.

"Nothing further, your honor."


	20. Ending Of An Killer

Part 20: Ending

"_In other news today. A trial was held yesterday, that only seemed short lived for the man wanted in a smattering chain of crimes. Even with the littlest bit of information that was given for this man to be put away, from the targeted family, that has a guardian angel, has blessed them. Others who were left in this bloodshed trail that lead to this, made by a man name; Budgie "Bud" Smith . . . "_

"Boomer, could you please turn that off."

The blond male turns to his love, with a smile of understanding, and did just that.

"Almost feels like a dream."

"A nightmare, more likely."

"But all is good, right?" Boomer said, holding his arms out to Blossom.

She nodded and joined him on the couch. "Yeah . . . "

"And next will be even better." Saying before ending it with a kiss on her forehead.

She turned her head to him. "Sweet talker."

"Hey, it's what I'm known for."

"You going to call the others?"

"I was . . . Brick first. Then Butch, I want him and his family to relax a bit more."

"I understand. I'll go call Buttercup then."

Moving out of the couch and down the hall near the livingroom where the phone was.

"You do that!" Calling out to her, before turning the tv back on, to watch something with a more upbeat to it.


	21. This Is The End

Part 21: End

When a bell chimes as a humming-bird or gongs likes a thunder-storm. For whatever size it is, there is something any bell as something alike.

But only three kinds of bell's calls ring to the listener.

The chimes of tiny bells, that ring about when a new child that crafted into the world. As a sign of new life.

The bells that are the size of fist. Where the sound of angels almost echo through the winds. Giving to many that two souls that are joined to live a new life in which they will go through together.

And the last bell, close to a large gong. Big and loud then the trumpets play. How those of the old, the untimely, the miss, and not. Be put to rest and see in another world far from out reach.

Hear those bells, pause, and listen.

The End.


End file.
